


Devil May Cry - Single Father life

by PegaGamer



Series: Once I returned [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Single Parents, Slice of Life, single parent Dante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: Dante is struggling to raise his twin daughters, Penelope and Evelyn after the passing of their mother when they were born. Along with his nephew, brother and friends, they help Dante balance the life of a parent, a business man, and a hunter.





	Devil May Cry - Single Father life

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is linked to Once I returned despite that work not only not being finished but this story in full being an alternate universe of that AU all together. So happy reading!
> 
> Some scenes were inspired by wolf children tbh so there's that.

Dante laid on his bed, just in his boxers on top of the sheets clearly more comfortable laying on his stomach as well, his once pulled back hair now a bit of a mess, he was slowly waking up with a loud yawn. Rubbing his whiskered adored face as he lifted his head and looked at the time, seeing it to be exactly six am. He groaned loudly as he dropped his face back into the pillow and he wasn't aware that he fallen back asleep. He was also unaware that his door had opened and two small figures climbed onto his bed. The little ones looked to one another and one laid on top of his bare back and the other by his head. The one on his back straddled herself and leaned over to his ear.

"GOOD MORNING DADDY!" The two yelled causing the male to jump a bit and lift his head enough to be slightly off the pillow. Groaning as he rubbed his face hearing two small giggles, the female next to him was a small four year old, her strawberry blonde hair shoulder length with big blue eyes like his own, face adored with freckles, with pale skin. The other female he looked to was an exact copy. The only difference was the two dressed differently which helped tell them apart. He slowly sat up as the other youth fell onto the bed with a very soft and gentle thud. Dante rubbed his face again as the two continued to giggle and looked at the time, seeing it was only thirty minutes after six. Dante sighed looked to the girls Knowing they had kindergarten till 9 am. He got up as he picked them up and as they giggled carrying them under his arms. They were more awake than he was. Carrying them downstairs he was greeted with the sweet smell of pancakes mix and coffee. Setting the girls down once they were in the kitchen he smiled to his brother.

"Mornin', Vergil. You get the girls up?" Vergil looked over as he opened the waffle maker, giving a small shrug as he carefully pulled it out and onto a small stack next to the maker.

"Of course. Told them to get you up since you fell back asleep." Vergil explained and the one in the night gown turned in her chair as Dante started to make his cup of coffee.

"Daddy, can you do my hair today?" She asked and Dante looked over from his mug and smiled tiredly to the girl. Going over and kissing her cheek as she giggled feeling his whiskers.

"Of course, Evelyn. Penelope want me to do yours too?" Dante asked and the one named Penelope wearing a t-shirt and shorts looked over as she was trying to sneak a waffle, Vergil rose a brow to her as she smiled sheepishly and looked to Dante who was giving the same look. She cleared her throat as she went to her seat.

"Yeah but just a pony tail. No braids or anything like that!" She scoffed and Dante chuckled a bit and started to prepare the twins' plate.

"You're lucky the school is just three blocks away." Vergil stated and Dante pointed the fork to his brother.

"You're lucky the girls are here." He joked and prepared the plates, he sat them before the twins with Vergil placing one cup of chocolate milk and the other orange juice. The girls may have been twins like her dad and uncle but tastes were pretty obviously different. Vergil was surprised how well Dante could tell the difference between the two when he dressed them the same to make it easier to get their clothes. Now that they talk and show differences in personality and tastes Vergil could tell the differences. This must have been what it was like for their parents. Identical twins are gonna run in the family he swore one of the girls if they had kids it's gonna pass on.

"I'll be right back gonna go grab hair ties and get dressed." Dante said as he jogged out of the room. Didn't really take him that long since he just pulled on a sweatshirt and some jeans. rolling the sleeves up and fixing his own ponytail he headed back down with a few hair ties on his wrist. Pulling a chair behind Evelyn knowing she didn't mind it when she ate started brushing her hair, putting a hair tie in his mouth without even looking he spoke again, "Penny don't lean over the table like that you're gonna get your hair in your food again." Penelope looked over, going by the nickname of 'Penny' sat up a bit more and pushed her hair back and laughed, Vergil chuckled some and placed his own plate down along with his brother's. Leaning over the table some to rest his arm upon the table pointing the fruit he had to his brother as he watched him get up and grab a hair clip from a container they had nearby. 

"So last night you made the girl's snacks and lunches right?"

"Yeah but I didn't get a chance to make their lunches." Dante said as he sat himself back down, carefully pulling the girl's bangs back and clipped them down before working on the rest of her hair, "Some peanut butter apples for Eva and crackers and cheese for Penny." Dante said braided her hair, he was honestly thankful for Trish allowing him to practice doing hair before the girls were born because all he really knew at the time was ponytails. Penny gasped excitedly and leaned over to Dante grabbing his sleeve.

"Is it with white cheddar?!" She asked excitedly.

"You're favorite." Dante laughed and the girl squeaked with excitement. You could never go wrong with white cheddar with Penny. Or fruit and peanut butter with Evelyn. Though she also did go by Eva, being a nickname in memory of their grandma. Once done with the braid Dante put the hair tie on and smiled at his work, it was a bit thick and complicated but hell it looked good. He was getting better at this. He moved his seat back between the girls and started to eat his own food. 

Vergil looked up from his glass and chuckled, "They're definitely your kids."

"Why yo shay tab?" Dante asked just taking a pretty large bite of his food, the girls seemed to eat a lot like him as well. Vergil laughed and shook his head.

"Just observation. By the way we're gonna need to sort clients today. Bodyguard job today as well. Want me to do it?" He asked and Dante thought a moment after swallowing, shrugging a bit as he held up his mug.

"As much as I'd love to do a field job yeah, it's good paying right? Plus I do need to do some file sorting." Dante admitted, since they had the girls they had to figure out how to sort jobs. Of course the two would take turns doing field work and staying at the shop so they can get the girls. But Dante seemed to be staying behind more often the older the girls become. Last year he only did two field jobs. They were in a good sitting since they did make a deal with the city and the get paid regardless. As long as they make a monthly quota of three jobs a month regardless of pay they get a good sum. Vergil didn't mind the field work himself it was nice to do something well.. Different. 

As they finished their breakfast Dante cleaned up their plates and clapped his hands as the girls looked to him puzzled.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO GET DRESSED! GO! GO! GO!" Dante rushed and the girls squealed in laughter as he chased them out of the kitchen, he then poked his head around the corner, "You got their lunches? I'll make dinner and lunches today."

"Of course. I'll find something." Dante gave a thumbs up to his brother and went out. Getting the girls ready for school was another thing. Since their birthday was in late November and it only being their third week in kindergarten things seemed a bit hectic in the shop. After getting the girls dressed he looked at the time, it was shockingly only seven thirty. He sighed and sat the girls down before him as he tied Penny's shoes.

"Now you know what we are right?"

"We're.. HALF demons." Eva said thinking a moment. Dante nodded.

"And you two have had moments when you were younger where you showed your demon sides. We have this talk everyday before school because.."

"We don't want to get in trouble?" Penny asked. Dante nodded again and sat up fully and pointed to his chest. The girls followed suit.

"Now repeat after me; 'I'll be a little girl all the way home'."

"I'll be a little girl all the way home!" The two said in unison and Dante smiled at the two and the two repeated it. Going downstairs after pulling on his own boots he saw his brother come out of the kitchen and sat the faded pastel green and soft violet back packs down.

"Just threw together some sandwiches, some crackers and gummies. They got juice boxes too." Vergil explained as Dante pulled his coat on, looking at the time. Almost eight. They better start heading out now so they can beat morning school traffic. 

"Thank you uncle Vergil!" The twins said and grabbed their own bags. Going to their father as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

"I'll get some groceries on my way back. Have fun body guarding." Vergil rolled his eyes as he watched the three leave. Each of the girl's hands in each as they walked. Penny wore some caprice pants and tennis shoes with a long sleeve shirt. Socks showing through as well while her twin wore a dress with leggings underneath. Also wearing a similar sweatshirt to Penny's on top of her dress for comfort. A pair of ankle socks with some flat dress shoes on as well. As they approached the school Penny was humming the thing Dante taught them earlier and Eva looked up to her dad curiously.

"Hey daddy..?" Dante looked to Evelyn curiously, "Why did you teach us the thing earlier?" She asked puzzled. Penny stopped what she was doing and looked to their father with the same amount of puzzled. Dante sighed heavily as they then crossed the street.

"Well.. Your grandma taught your uncle and I that instead of girl it was boy. Your uncle and I were pretty easily prone to change so she encouraged us to only use when necessary." Dante explained, he wasn't sure how else to explain it. But the girls understood and Penny tilted her head.

"Think that'll happen to us?" She asked and Dante smiled to Penny and chuckled.

"No.. Not for a _LONG_ time. Your mom was human too so you're not as much demon as your uncle and I." He noticed the twins looked pretty relieved at this and he laughed out loud. As they entered the school and gotten to their classroom, Dante checked the time seeing it was twenty minutes to nine. Traffic was worse than he thought today. He sighed and looked to the girls as he squatted down. 

"Now Penny.. Don't harass the boys in your class like you did last week." Penny sighed heavily, "Eva, make sure Penny doesn't bully the boys and don't encourage her." Eva sighed as well and the two hugged their father and he smiled.

"Yes daddy.." They said in unison.

"That's my girls. Now be good." He said as the two went into their class, greeted by their teacher. He smiled as he stood himself up, noticing the moms staring at him curiously, "Can I help you?" He asked.

The small group of moms looked between mid twenties to near Dante's own age. One of the younger mother's hiding a bit behind her phone and the eldest laughed and smirked to the male.

"Our friend Grace wants to know if you're a single father." She said in a bit of a smug tone. Dante shrugged a bit and crossed his arms a bit over his chest.

"I am. Why do you ask?" The women giggled to one another and Dante rose a curious brow. The woman spoke again.

"Well; would you be interested in Grace? She's a single parent too." Dante looked to Grace seeing she was a petite woman with short black hair and dark brown eyes with tan skin. He smiled some to the women and waved a bit.

"I'm good, I appreciate the offer though." And off he went. He could hear how dumbfounded they were that he turned them down. 


End file.
